


It Isn't Just Warpaint

by short_stack_100



Series: Ways we say 'I Love you' [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Claiming, Clexa, Cute Lexa, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, War, cute clarke, its a little suggestive, warpaint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/short_stack_100/pseuds/short_stack_100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Grounder culture war paint is representative of your status and who you belong to.  To wear the same war paint as another you become theirs for eternity.  </p><p>Lexa asks Clarke to have her face painted like her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Just Warpaint

**Author's Note:**

> Its just a one-shot, though i might weave it into a different fic later on...who knows.
> 
> This is probably pretty bad - its my first one-shot - so i will do my best to make the next one not so sucky

“Clarke…” Lexa asks; hesitantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other

“I have something I wish to ask of you today…today we go to battle together as one people…” looking up to check for Clarkes reaction “Would you wear paint as I do?”

“Yes” Clarke agrees quickly “Yes”

“You realise what I am asking you my princess, from the sky”

“I do” the symbolism of those words ringing in Clarke’s ears as she steps closer to Lexa. 

“Our people will consider us as one…for the rest of our days.  Inseparable by all forces, our souls intertwined, our bodies one and our minds connected”

“Lexa…my love… my houmon” admiring the beauty of the words she had just spoken. “Paint me, please” placing a small peck on the commanders nose “Paint me how you want me”

Lexa taken by her houmon’s willingness took the bowl of Khol from her lovers hands and painted the blackening marks on her eyes – ever so carefully.  The darkness highlighting the blue-ness of the girls eyes. 

“Beautiful…just beautiful”

“It pleases you…and I” Clarke adds as she looks in a shard of mirror at her new appearance.

“No doubt it will keep that boy Bellamy away from you” Lexa adds, sounding very proud of herself.

Clarke giggled “you still don’t trust me…I love you Lexa… _ai hod yu in_ ”

“It is him I do not trust Clarke” Lexa’s protective streak making itself known

“ _ai hod yu in tu_ ”Lexa added softly, earning a light blush from Clarke’s cheeks. sweeping her beautiful houmon off her feet – for the second time – placing her down on their furs.  Still mucky from theer evenings activities

Clarke drew in a deep breath through her nose, then letting it out with a content sigh

“Everything alright there?” Lexa asks with a smirk

“Yep!  Just-” Lexa cut her off with an index finger to her lips

“We do not have time for such things my princess.  Freedom awaits us…we may celebrate later”

“To war”

“Kom war”

**Author's Note:**

> Id like to do some prompts for people...one-shots or continuous stories. So you can comment or send me a tumblr message. Id love to know what you guys crave.  
> secret-diary-of-a-schoolgirl.tumblr.com


End file.
